Finding A Place Where We Belong
by Tighterthanaflower
Summary: Contains ROTBTD,plus frozen and Rainbow Snowcone. AU. A seven year old Jack comes across the Guardians, after his Mother's car crash, little does he know that this one event will change his whole life forever.
1. Pitter Patter In The Snow

**Merry Christmas for tomorrow guys! I have no idea what I'm doing with another story but it has to be done! It has to be written! This an AU, okay, a very strange AU, and it will contain ROTBTD and Rainbow Snowcone will come into play at a later date, anyone hope ya enjoy the prologue!**

**Tell me if there's any mistakes as I'm crap at editing! Also tumblr is in my profile if you want that**

**-B**

* * *

**Finding A Place Where We Belong**

**by Tighterthanflower**

**Prologue**

Bunny didn't know what it was but there was this nagging feeling in the bottom of his stomach, telling him that something was going to happen, maybe even tonight. He was pacing around a small forest in the middle of winter and was shivering, why anyone liked the cold, he never knew.

North had told him that he had tracked one of Pitch's nightmares down to this spot but because it was close to Christmas and the other guardians were busy, Bunny had to do it on his own. He guessed that he just had to consider himself lucky that Pitch or his nightmares hadn't shown up yet.

Over the last few years, Pitch had begun to do more things that the Guardians needed to pay attention to, such as trying and failing to steal Tooth's fairies. Now he was attacking Sandy's dreams with nightmares.

Bunny was getting angrier now, North had sent him out here for bloody nothing! He was about to tap the ground for more of his hole to pop up when he heard, what sounded like footsteps in the snow. He wondered if it could be the nightmare and slowly began to move towards, where the sound was coming from. He was getting nearer and was about to grab the boomerang on his back when he saw who the noise had been coming from.

A small child of about seven with chocolate brown hair was standing in the snow with ragged clothes ripped to shreds, holding a small baby in his arms and he looked at Bunny with a lost and solemn expression. He seemed to be rocking back and forth as if he was about to faint.

Bunny was shocked but began to hop over to the child when he noticed he was shivering. The boy looked like he was about to fall asleep and didn't even notice when Bunny scooped him into his arms. Bunny didn't know what to do, he didn't even know why the child was here, carrying a baby!

Only one thought came into Bunny's mind then and that he was going to have to go North's and summon the rest of the Guardians, so they could work out where on earth this two children had came from. Tapping his foot on the ground, Bunny jumped down and was careful to hold the two children in his arms, the boy hadn't said a word which was strange and Bunny began to make his way to Santoff Clausen.

* * *

Coming out into North's workshop, Bunny jumped up and almost startled North who was sitting eating some cookies at his desk. When he saw Bunny, he quickly hid the cookies behind his back and stared at the two children, Bunny was carrying. Bunny put the boy down and he stood on his legs, still rocking back and forth.

"What is going on?" North asked in complete confusion.

"I really have no bloody idea how I'm gonna explain this! North I found these two gumbies wondering around in the cold!" Bunny explained, throwing his arms wildly into the air and shaking his head.

North gave a smile and then laughed at Bunny's distress. "Is no problem Bunny! We find them good home soon! They must be orphans! Or could just ask,"

Bunny rolled his eyes, he did admit that had kind of had been a stupid move but he was not go to tell North, of all people. He knew he would never hear the end of it! The boy was now standing in the corner, still fighting to stay awake and hold the child.

He knew that the boy was going to fall asleep in more than a mere few seconds and could likely drop the baby. Bunny went up to the boy and coaxed the baby into his arms, however the boy's eyes went like saucers. "No! Leave her!" He shouted trying to grab the baby back.

Bunny didn't know what do to do, he stepped away from the small child who started to scream and shout. This got the attention of North, who rose from his desk and went over to the small boy who looked up at him in either fear, delight or both.

"Calm down, Bunny is taking baby so you can sleep," North told the boy, smiling. The boy looked back up at North and slowly nodded. The boy sank to the floor and seemed to collapse from exhaustion, finally going into a restless sleep.

"See is easy Bunny, reassuring child, is easy, no?" North laughed, smirking at Bunny.

"Lay off North, we have a major problem mate. What are we gonna do 'bout this baby and kid?"

"Get other guardians, can come up with something together," He replied, smiling and heading over to the lever. "Also take children into spare room," North added as he pulled down the lever.

Bunny rolled his eyes and picked up the boy and took them into the spare room. He shook his head, what on earth were the guardians letting themselves in for?

* * *

Jack slowly came around and he stretched his arms. He couldn't hear his Mom sobbing again which was strange, his Mom always sobbed in the morning. It was then that Jack fully opened his eyes and did not recognize the room he was in.

There was a cot where his sister lay, sleeping soundly next to a white wall. Jack looked down to see, he was lying in a bed with a duvet decorated in candy canes. The floor had a red carpet draped across it and Jack looked at the window to see snow, snow as far as the eye could see. Where was he?

Then everything came back to Jack, Mom had woke him up in the middle of the night, grabbed Emma and she had begun to drive and drive down the roads, twisting and turning and the journey had never seemed to end. Until the car had crashed into a tree. He had tried to wake his Mom up but there had been no movement so Jack had grabbed his sister, Emma and he begun to walk through the snow until he came across a giant bunny, who had brung him here!

Jack needed to thank the Bunny! He had saved them!

Running out of the room, Jack almost stopped in his tracks when he saw four figures looking like they were waiting for him, outside the door. As he got closer, he could not believe his eyes! The tooth fairy? Santa Claus? The Sandman and that must mean the giant bunny, was the Easter Bunny!

Getting closer to the Tooth Fairy, Jack couldn't believe his eyes, she was so pretty and had so many feathers! The Sandman was even as tall as him, he was really small which made Jack laugh until the Tooth Fairy's eyes widened when she caught sight of him.

"North, look at him, why is he still dressed like that! And he is the cutest thing, I have ever seen in my life!" Tooth admired Jack and he smiled, showing his teeth. Tooth's mouth opened and she flew up to Jack, prying her fingers in his mouth. "And his teeth are perfect, where on earth did you find this sweet little thing, Bunny?" Tooth asked, turning to Bunny with her head turned sideways.

Bunny had explained a little bit and began to tell everyone more details about how he had found the kid wondering around in the snow which Jack listened to. He knew he would have to tell his childhood icons everything, he was sure they would understand and perhaps they would be able to wake his Mom up!

"Excuse me, Mr Easter Bunny?" Jack asked, twiddling his fingers and staring at the floor.

Bunny whisked around and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, kid?"

"My name's Jack and my sister is Emma, I was wondering around in the snow because Mom car crashed into a tree," Jack told them and the Guardians facing were shocked. Whatever they had been expecting for Jack, it was certainly not that.

They all seemed to group into a huddle before finally agreeing on something and Tooth flew up to Jack, taking his hand.

"Why don't we go get your sister Jack, Bunny is going to look for your Mom and bring her back here, she will likely be tired and ill so how about you and Emma spend a couple of days with me and the guardians, how does that sound?" Tooth asked, sweetly with a smile.

Jack smiled and nodded, letting Tooth lead him out of the room. Little did he know that his Mom's car crash would change everything.


	2. A New Journey

**So happy new year even though it's the third day in! This year I'm planning to study more so I'll do good in my exams and things, it's going to be hard because I have to pass them for my second year in college and hopefully, final! **

**I was wondering if anyone would like to a collab message me if ya do!**

**Ayamekitsune- Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TigerRates-Oh he will but I have a different way, just let the story reveal itself!**

**-B**

* * *

**December 18th **

**Part 1: Bonding**

**1. A New Journey**

Bunny looked at the car crash, it made him want to cry. It had been a horrid way for Jack to lose his mother. North had got her body out of there and the two had buried her in the snow with a cross marking her grave, there was little else they could do now but go back. Bunny didn't know how they were going to explain what happened to Jack, he was still little and would probably not believe it. Oh Bunny knew he would understand, children were quite clever. They would have to explain to Jack or lie to them, they just needed to consult the other guardians on what to do about the children.

North seemed distressed as well, they were some toys in the car that he had taken out and almost had a sad smile on his face. Their mother had given them, there was a small little rabbit and then a strange bracelet with a snowflake on it. Bunny almost chuckled and knew that the bracelet belonged to Jack, he seemed like the sort of little boy who loved bracelets.

Tapping the ground, Bunny went down his hole whilst North went back to his sleigh, they headed back to the North Pole still wondering on what they could do about telling Jack, about the fact that is mother had passed away.

* * *

"All these all the tooth fairies?" Jack asked staring at the flutter surrounding him. They had taken to Jack straight away after seeing his smile and they couldn't stop fawning over them. The Sandman gave a soundless chuckle and watched Emma in his hands, fall softly asleep and dreaming of a small toy rabbit. Jack had been holding her for the past half an hour but his arms had soon got tired so Sandy had taken Emma off him.

"Yes, Jack," Tooth giggled and flying down so she could talk with him on an eye level. Her wings fluttered and Jack smiled again.

"They really like me!" He commented, letting some of the fairies rest on the palm of his hand. Jack's eyebrows rose up in excitement when he saw some of the tooth fairies, going over to what looked like a collection of boxes with children's faces on them. "What are these?" He asked, looking over at Tooth with a puzzled expression.

"They are tooth boxes where children's teeth are stored, for teeth contain the most important memories of childhood and that's why we collect them," Tooth explained, landing onto the platform and showing Jack some of the teeth inside.

"Do you have mine?" Jack asked, opening his mouth so Tooth could see his teeth again, she noticed that one was missing, a molar, near the back.

"Ah I see you lost one a couple of months ago, when you bumped into a car door and yes but only a few because you've only lost some since, you're so young Jack," She commented.

Jack's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I'm the tooth fairy, I always know," Tooth replied with a wink. Before Jack could respond, there popped up a hole from the ground and Bunny appeared in their midst. He looked distressed and worried but Jack didn't know why and as a child it bothered him, he liked to know things, he didn't like being in the dark.

"Tooth, can I talk to ya for a second mate?" Bunny asked, staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Jack. It puzzled Jack and he wanted to go and see what was wrong with his new friend but Jack stayed put, the Guardians may have been his new friends but they were still adults.

Sandy followed them after he gave Emma back to Jack and the three of them began to discuss something. Jack sat down on the platform staring at the palace and the surroundings, this whole thing felt like a crazy dream and he didn't want it to end. He looked into his little sister's brown eyes and smiled.

He remembered the day Mom had brought her home, just a few months ago, he had been so excited to see her and had even taken her in his arms, gently rocking her. His Mom seemed tired and told her that he could look after her for an hour whilst she went to go and sleep on the couch. Dad was out on 'work business', he was always working and Jack never saw him. In fact he hadn't seen him for the past week, had that been what his mom was so upset about earlier? Well if the Guardians had found her, that meant he could ask her!

"Jack, would ya come over here?" Bunny asked him and Jack obliged to his wishes, still wondering what was going on.

"Yes?" He asked unsure.

"Me and North looked all over the car crash site but couldn't find ya mum anywhere, it's like the Sheila's just upped and left,"

No! That couldn't be true! Jack knew his mom would never leave him and Emma alone but he trusted the Guardians, why would they lie to him? They were his childhood icons and he trusted them. Feeling tears prick his eyes, Jack sat on the floor with his back turned to the Guardians and he held his sister.

Their Mom had abandoned them, he didn't know where she was and he didn't know where his father was. What was he supposed to now? Where we he and his sister meant to go? More tears welled up and Jack made a promise to his sister, he would protect her always because at that moment in time, all they had remaining of their family were each other and he wanted to stick with her for as long as he could.

He didn't know how long he sat there, just silently crying, the Guardians had began to discuss something again and it was then that Jack felt a touch on his shoulder and saw Tooth comforting him. "Jack, don't cry, okay sweetheart?" She patted his hair.

"Okay," Jack sniffled and looked up to Tooth with the means of a smile. He was still upset and just kept hoping that one day his mom would turn up.

"You're going to stay with us until new year's and then we will find you a place to live because you can't live here forever, can you?" Tooth told him, lifting Emma out of his arms and Jack stood up, nodding his head.

He liked the idea of spending quality time with the Guardians and getting to know them more. Over the next hour, Tooth explained on who he was going to stay with during the run-up to new year. Up until Christmas, he would stay with Tooth and then they would heard over to North's who he would spend the next two days with, Jack asked where North was, Bunny told him that he had gone back to his workshop because it was almost Christmas and he needed all hands on deck.

It wasn't long until Bunny went back to his warren and Sandy began to make his rounds, the sun was setting on the horizon and Jack actually felt a little sleepy, Tooth was busy sorting out the tooth boxes with her fairies, she had located him to a bed that she never used and had found an old cot for Emma to lie in so he headed over that way.

As the day began to fade away, Jack placed Emma in the cot and settled into the bed. He still had his old ragged clothes on and wondered if he would get any new ones, the Guardians had said they would get some for him and Emma. Feeling tears prick his eye, Jack knew that he would have to cry himself to sleep tonight, he just couldn't understand why his mother would have abandoned him and Emma.

Tooth fluttered towards Jack as she watched him slowly fall asleep with tears in his eyes, she knew this was hard for him and why had Bunny decided to lie to him, she would never know but Emma and Jack were starting a new journey into a different life.


	3. A Guardian Christmas

**Well this took forever to get up, studying for my exams, ugh. Just three weeks to go until they're over and then I have so more in May. Hope you enjoy this, I have a headache but I have more writing to do.**

**JubJub007-Thank you!**

**dObsessions-I know, he makes me smile to, little kids always do! They're so cute! I hope you enjoy where I take this, I've worked out some bits!**

**-B**

* * *

**December 26th**

**2. A Guardian Christmas**

A week or so had passed since Jack and Emma had been brought into the Guardian's care, Jack had spent most of his time with Tooth exploring all around her palace. Emma had been in the care of Bunny, much to his annoyance and Jack hadn't really seen her this much this week.

The Sandman, who Jack had come to known as Sandy was just showing him some of the images he could create with his sand, being careful not to knock any into Jack's face or else the seven year old would fall asleep. North had been too busy with Christmas to even pay attention to the children, he had been working all last night, delivering the toys had gone straight to bed.

Jack had been told by the Guardians that they usually had their celebration of Christmas on the 26th because North had to rest up, so he would be able to have a Christmas meal, just a day late. He was just waiting for, when North woke up and he could finally dig into some turkey because, he was really hungry!

Looking at his bracelet as Jack sat on the platform, the snowflake hung off and Jack remembered when his father had given it to him. Jack had got it for his fifth birthday present and his father had said it was 'magical', Jack had always believed him. He was so glad that Bunny had been able to it back along with Emma having her toy rabbit. He looked down at the ground, and a small pond that seemed quite far off, Sandy seemed to notice that Jack was getting bored and gestured to Tooth who was busy fluttering away, with a smile.

"Okay, Sandy, I'll keep him company, you go and give children good dreams," She commented and Sandy took off on his sand with a wink.

Tooth sat by Jack who had gone back to messing with his bracelet.

"Jack, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Jack gave a quick nod, still looking at his bracelet, he didn't want to cry. Not in front of his favourite person! He had grown quite close to Tooth and he had to be a strong boy, a strong boy for the Tooth fairy, he wouldn't cry because he missed his Mom. No he wouldn't!

"Jack?" Tooth asked again, knowing that something was up with the boy but she couldn't figure out what.

He then felt the first tear as he it ran along his cheek, slowly running across his bruised cheek and Jack then felt the onslaught of tears as he hugged Tooth, who looked shocked but then her face softened as she put her hand in his hair.

"Oh Jack, you miss your mother don't you?"

"Yes," Jack mumbled, drawing away from her and getting to his feet. He rubbed his arm across his face, to stop his nose from running and sniffed.

"Well, I think we need some dinner now, hopefully North will be awake," Tooth said with a smile, Jack returned it.

The sad thing was that Jack and Emma were still dressed in patches and rags because the Guardians had really had time to get them new clothes. Jack hoped that he might be able to get some new clothes for Christmas, and he was looking even more forward to it and he thought about it, pushing his missing mother away from his mind.

* * *

Being taken back to North Pole, Jack's eyes widened when he saw North hanging the last decorations on a towering Christmas tree. It was huge and went all the way up to the glass domed ceiling, the globe was hidden behind it but he could make out small glittering lights that looked like they belonged on the tree.

Most of the decorations consisted of candy canes, cookies but there were a few that actually resembled the Guardians and it caused Jack to smile, it seemed like they were such a happy family together!

Bunny was stood behind Jack holding Emma and staring at the little boy as he craned his neck up, trying to see right on top of the tree. Jack could see a little moon at the top of the tree and that confused Jack, why was there a moon at the top, instead of a angel?

"Santa, why is there a moon at the top?" Jack asked, looking confused.

North gave a deep laughing, tears developing into his blue eyes. "Is our friend, Manny, he holds special place in hearts, now come Jack, dinner is ready,". He put his large hand on Jack's back and pushed him into the hallway.

Tooth lead the rest of the way into a large room where an oblong table sat in the middle. The chairs were wooden and tall, to make enough room for North to sit down. There was that much space in the room, it looked like it could accommodate more than twenty people! Sitting down, Jack's stomach growled as he saw the food place out in front of him, he couldn't wait to dig in.

"Now, eat!" North laughed and Jack couldn't stop himself as he tugged into the turkey and vegetables, not wanting to stop.

Bunny looked over at him in disgust as Jack ate the meat, he had vegetables of course and was just nibbling on a character. Humans. He would never understand why they had to eat meat but that was one thing that he needed to put behind him.

As Jack was eating away, he thought of the moon on top of the Christmas tree, North had batted him away as if he didn't really want to talk about it. Jack wanted to know who 'manny' was but there was little he could do about it. His eyes scanned across the table as the other guardians ate, Emma was in a cot to the side, sleeping away. Jack couldn't help but feel in the slow course of the week that the Guardians had started to become his family.

* * *

After dinner, Jack was led to the main room where the Christmas tree was and saw some presents underneath the tree. He began to feel excited, were some of those presents for him? He hoped so! Tooth fluttered to a present and brung it out, giving to his Jack and nothing could ever replace the smile on his face.

"Is this for me?" He asked, jumping up and down on the spot like a frog trying to find a lily pad.

"Yes, sweetheart, why don't you open it, I'm sure you can't wait to find out what it is!" Tooth replied, knowing that this present would benefit Jack in the long run.

Jack tore apart the paper and flung it to the floor. His eyes lit up as he saw the clothes in his hands. It was just some underwear, a pair of jeans and a red chequered t-shirt but he had new clothes to wear! He felt like jumping around the room but settled for hugging Tooth.

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you!" Jack said over and over again whilst Tooth laughed.

"Why don't you go and put them on, Jack, I also have some clothes for Emma,"

So Jack, did, just that and went into the hallway, pulling of his rags of clothing and putting on his new clothes. It felt wonderful to wear new clothes because he finally felt warm again! He didn't have any shoes but he didn't care, he had new clothes!

Coming back into the room, Jack saw that Emma was wearing a little dress and the Guardians were bringing out just a few more presents from underneath the tree. "Here, Jack, a few more presents for ya," Bunny offered him two more presents which Jack took off him.

Opening the two presents, Jack was quite surprised to see charm version of the Guardians to go on his bracelet. "I'll help ya put them on ankle biter," Bunny told him and began to secure the charms onto his bracelet.

Jack marvelled as they clinked together , the charms resembled the Guardians so much and he wondered if Santa had made them. He would make sure that he would never lose his charm bracelet, it just meant so much to him. The other present was a sledge and Jack wanted to go and try it out. Tooth nagged and him to put some shoes on so he did, also a coat they found in North's closet and the two went out to play in the snow.

* * *

Bunny watched the two play and Tooth looked so happy, watching as the boy run up the slopes and sloped and plummeted into the snow banks.

"Bunny," North began, and Bunny turned around to see North gesturing to a room. Bunny hopped over to him and slipped in, the door shut with a bang.

"What is it, North?"

"Concerns Jack and Emma, they cannot stay here forever. Last night, I found orphanage in Burgess, good home for them,"

Bunny was actually surprised that North was still going along with the idea of letting Jack and Emma go to the orphanage. He had thought they were going to say here for good but it would be better if they went, they wouldn't be able to grow up properly if they stayed here.

"Ya know this is gonna break his heart, North," Bunny commented and the large man nodded.

"We take them at new year, will have to tell them, it hurts me as well,"

* * *

When Jack was in bed, North gathered the rest of the guardians in the same room and gave them the same proposition he had given Bunny.

"North! We can't do that!" Tooth cried, "He will hate us for it!"

"What else can we do, Tooth, he can't grow up here!" Bunny demanded and Tooth turned away. She knew Bunny was right, this was for the best but Jack was so happy here, he wouldn't want to go! None of the Guardians agreed with the decision they were making but it would be better for Jack.

"He needs to forget the Guardians, they are meant to be part of his childhood, when he grows up, he will think they are only dreams," Bunny stated, looking out of the window and sighing. He didn't want the boy to really forget about them, but he would soon grow up and die, humans always did that.

Tooth went out of the room and watched Jack sleeping soundly, his sister in the cot in the corner. He looked so peaceful and Tooth didn't have in her heart to wake him. He was being tossed from place to place and he was leaving in a matter of a few days, Jack would have to be told tomorrow and she knew that it wouldn't go down well, at all.

She tried to imagine, what it would be like for Jack going to the orphanage, North had told them that it was quite small but seemed like it had a good atmosphere, there were about twelve children there, soon to be fourteen. Tooth didn't really worry about Emma because she was only a baby and wouldn't remember them. Perhaps Jack would tell her tales about the week he had spent with the Guardians.

She knew he wasn't an orphan, his father was still out there but it seemed better to put them into an orphanage, who knew what his father was like especially if his Mom had driven off into the night with them. Perhaps one day, he would be told the day, if they ever saw him again. Tooth knew that she want to visit him, whenever she could.

Going onto the ground, Jack drew the curtains across and heard Jack turn over into the bed, with a long deep sigh, the boy let a mumble. Tooth knew without a doubt that she, he was dreaming.

"Sleep now, Jack, while you're at peace, I wish you could be here forever, but oh, my dear, you can't," Tooth muttered and shut the door, sighing before heading back to the rest of the Guardians.


End file.
